NickGil first time story
by Dragon Klaws
Summary: The very beginning - no romance yet. This part feels awkward to me, so I'm sure there will be much editing.
1. Remember

Note: This is the beginning of a longer story, as the last line implies. I have about 20K so far, and will be posting more as I decide how to split it up. Oh, and I don't know what the title is yet.

As deep sleep slowly faded to awareness, Gil stretched his legs and turned toward the warmth at his back. As he muzzily burrowed his nose into the back of Nick's neck, he breathed in the scent of his lover and smiled. Their relationship was new enough that he was still surprised when he woke to find it was real. Gil slowly shifted his weight until he was spooned up behind the younger man, reaching his left arm around to lightly rub his lover's stomach. He didn't want to wake Nick yet, but couldn't resist all that smooth, warm skin. He snuggled deeper into the lean body, and let his mind drift back to the way it had begun.


	2. The beginning

Gil was having a fantastic day. A tough case had finally broken, his neighbor's obnoxiously loud dog had been hit by a car (not his - he had witnesses) the day before, and a new book he had ordered more then a month ago had finally come in. He couldn't wait to get home and dig in without being distracted by barking every time a car drove by. Catherine came up beside him as he came out to the parking lot and walked toward his car.

"We're going out to breakfast. You in?" He weighed the options: rushing home to get started on his new book, or going out with the team to celebrate.

"Sure," he decided. "I'll meet you over there." He could always make an appearance and head out early.

Somehow it hadn't worked out like that. Usually when they went out as a group, Sara found a way to monopolize his time and conversation. This time, he ended up next to Nick with Sara down at the other end of the table, and he found it a completely different experience. Had someone asked him, he never would have said Sara was boring, but as the conversation continued, he found himself drawn in as he never had before. Nick had a different perspective and an easy sense of humor he couldn't deny. Slowly, the others left until it was just Gil and Nick. By the time Gil thought to check his watch, half the morning had passed, and he looked at the other man ruefully.

"I was planning on just putting in an appearance then heading home to read my new book. Guess that's all shot to hell." Nick glanced at his own watch, then let out a low whistle.

"Next time, just tell me to keep my opinions to myself! We'll be lucky to get five hours before our shift's up." They left the restaurant and walked to their cars. "Now don't stay up all day reading!" Nick admonished Gil.

"Don't worry - I'm crashing once I get home. But I may set my alarm a little early so I can check it out tonight." Nick laughed.

"That is all you, man. I'll see you tonight."

"'Night" came the distracted reply back.

That evening, Gil wasn't sure if things would change between them or not, but Nick just asked if he had gotten to his book, and that seemed to be it. Gil figured their easy closeness was a one time deal and put the whole morning in the back of his mind.


	3. Next Step

Thanks to LexiJones & donotsrock for your encouragement! Here's my next offering. I'm missing something between this piece and the next, but it's been a while since the last bit, so I figured I go ahead and put this out there, then edit it when I add the next chapter. Hope you like, sorry it isn't longer. Once we're past the next part I have a larger chunk ready,I just need to figure out how to get there. BTW - I don't know Vegas, I have no idea if there is a street called Reston anyone would want to stop for breakfast on, and if there is a coffeeshop with a rooster sign on it, I would be frightened.

A little over a month later, Warrick was injured in a case. He was off for about a week, and when he finally came back to light duty, the team once again went out to breakfast. It went much the same, and Gil found that he liked the idea of having this connection with Nick. A couple of weeks more, and they were leaving at the same time. Nick stopped to ask if he wanted to grab breakfast.

"Yeah, you ask if I want to grab breakfast, but what you're really asking is if you can keep me up all morning." Nick looked startled, then saw the small smirk on Gil's face. He grinned.

"Nothing gets by you, huh?"

"Nope."

"I should know better then to try and pull a fast one on America's top investigator, shouldn't I?"

"Yep."

"So what do you say?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at the corner."

"Actually," Nick broke in, "there's this new coffee shop I've been wanting to try, over on Reston by the bookstore." Gil thought a moment.

"The one with the rooster on the sign?"

"That's the one. I'll see you there."

As he drove, Gil pondered this new . . . thing. He still wasn't sure what exactly was going on. Prior to that fateful breakfast, the only people he met with outside of work was Catherine or Jim, and he wasn't sure how throwing Nick into the mix would affect things. Or if it even would. Maybe the last couple of times were a fluke. They'd have an awkward cup of coffee and be glad to say goodbye. By the time he pulled into the parking lot, his stomach was in knots. Nick's smiling face helped ease it. Two hours later, he couldn't remember what he had been so nervous about.

"I still don't think I've ever seen anyone run that fast. When Dad and Sean went to get the snake, it was gone. Amy wouldn't go back into the shed for months!" Gil couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard. He'd always thought he was missing out on some things by not having any siblings, and Nick's stories seemed to be confirming it.

"Sound like a crazy house. How did your parents keep up? They both worked full time, right?"

"Yeah, I have no idea man. I was the youngest, so by the time I was old enough to think about that kind of thing, it was mostly just me. I'm sure it was a totally different experience for my older brother."

"Well, as someone who makes a living keeping you in line, I'd probably sympathize more with him then you." Nick's laughter was immediate, and Gil felt a pull in his chest at the thought that they had the type of relationship that allowed that sort of banter.


End file.
